Popuko v Saitama: Dawn of Something
by Story Nado
Summary: One day, the girls witness a monster attack that is quickly finished when a certain Caped Baldy shows up. For some strange reason, Popuko declares war on the hero, and from then on, it's a battle that may rock the fabric of the universe...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, y`all!**

 **Story Nado here, and I just randomly thought of this idea after reading a fanfic I can`t remember the name of** **at the moment.**

 **I feel that seeing how** ** _Pop Team Epic_** **is a gag manga/anime, and** ** _One Punch Man_** **is a Deconstructive Parody**

 **of Shonen manga, both manga/shows would go well together. So, without further ado, here we go!**

 **NOTE: The following is a non canon fan created story.**

 ** _Pop Team Epic_ is owned by King Records and Bkub Okawa.**

 _ **One**_ ** _Punch Man_ is owned by ONE,Yusuke Murata, Shonen Jump, and Shueisha.**

* * *

One day, Popuko and Pipimi were hanging out at the former`s home. Both were on another round of video games when all of a sudden, the duo felt vibrations

beneath their feet.

"Don`t tell me it`s another-",said Popuko.

Pipimi calmly stated, "Yep. It`s another monster attack."

Popuko groaned in annoyance.

Both girls went outside and saw a rather strange monster attacking a city in the distance.

It had golden fur and wore a dark metallic suit, and yet sported a human face that resembled a cynical executive.

Popuko gasped in horror, and screamed,"THE HORROR, THE HORROR!"

Pipimi stared at the creature and said,"It`s not _that_ bad. Kinda silly looking if you ask me."

Popuko grabbed her signature weapon, a stick with nails randomly sticking out, and ran towards the beast, screaming,

"I`M GONNA GET YOU! YOUR LIFE ENDS NOW, MONSTER!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the monster now had a giant hole in its stomach.

As its guts spilled out onto the distant city, both girls heard some random dude scream,

" **NO! ONE PUNCH...AGAIN! _RAAAUGH!_** "

Popuko said,"Oy, that guy has severe anger issues."

Pipimi calmly asked,"Ready to go back?"

Popuko happily replied,"Yep!"

Back at Popuko`s house, the girls decided to watch some TV when suddenly...

"What? _What now?_ ", asked Popuko upon hearing the narrator overuse the word, like, twice already.

A news report flashed on screen.

"Breaking news,"said the news anchor,

"A unidentified creature has just been disposed of by the`Caped Baldy' as he is called by members of the Hero Association."

The "Caped Baldy" in question was shown on screen. He had a rather bland expression on his face as he punched the creature through the stomach.

Popuko felt internal rage build up within her, and let it out in a blood curling scream.

"What`s wrong now?", asked Pipimi.

Popuko pointed at the TV, which still showed the hero`s face, and said,"His face. It`s stupid looking.

And his punch is far more cool looking than mine! I hate it!"

Pipimi asked,"So what are you going to do about it?"

Popuko responded with a terrifying smile,"I`ll take him on myself!"

* * *

 **And that`s all for now!**

 **How will this clash of randomness commence?**

 **How will Saitama react to being challenged by a 14 year old girl?**

 **And when is Season 2 of One Punch Man** **coming out?!**

 **Find out, next time on Dawn...of...Something!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-o! Story Nado here, and I have a new chapter for you! So, as Popuko said in Episode 1 of her series, "Here we go!"**

 **NOTE: The following is a non canon fan created story.**

 ** _Pop Team Epic_ is owned by King Records and Bkub Okawa.**

 _ **One**_ ** _Punch Man_ is owned by ONE,Yusuke Murata, Shonen Jump, and Shueisha.**

* * *

In the afternoon, Saitama arrived in his apartment, with a nonchalant expression. Genos, who read a Hero Association manual, saw Saitama come in.

"Master, how was the battle?" he calmly asked. Saitama replied,"Eh, it was just another beast. Nothin`too big."

Suddenly, Popuko crashed in through the roof, with a disturbing smile that screamed," _I`m gonna pound this guy into dough!_ "

Genos and Saitama stared at this girl in confusion.

Saitama asked,"Uh, who are you?" Genos adds,"And why do you resemble an anime character?"

Popuko replies,"My name is Popuko and I have seen you in action, Caped Baldy! I want you to fight me!"

Saitama awkwardly shifted his gaze to various parts of the room, looked back at the small girl and said,

"Uh, you seem to be a little young, and my punches are not really a thing to be taken lightly, so..."

Popuko grew enraged at the implication, comically enlarged her fist, and instantly made a crater on the floor.

Both heroes`eyes widened at the immense strength of the small girl standing before them.

Saitama`s expression soon turned serious as he stared intently at Popuko.

"You sure you`re up for this?", asked the Caped Baldy. Popuko stared back with her own rage-crazed eyes," _YES!_ "

Saitama, with a normal expression again, said,"Ok, ok, calm down."

Popuko declared,"I will be back...um...tomorrow!"

She then leaped out of the hole she made, leaving Genos rather perplexed at what just happened.

Saitama, on the other hand, remained nonchalant as usual.

After several minutes, Genos cleared his throat and asked,"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Saitama shrugged and replied,"I got nothin` better to do tomorrow. Hopefully it won't take long."

* * *

 **And that`s it for right now! How will this battle begin? Who will strike first? And who will be the champion?!**

 **Find out next time on Popuko v. Saitama!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day had soon arrived. Both duos had arrived in a rock wasteland, not unlike those seen on _Dragon Ball Z._

Genos said,"Good luck, master." Saitama replied,"Thanks."

Pipimi removed a golden hooded robe that Popuko had adorned.

Why she was even wearing it to a open sparring match in the first place, the world will never know.

Pipimi softly told her smaller friend,"Try not to destroy the universe, or else the company may reboot us."

Popuko nodded in affirmation, then got into a stance. She asked her opponent,"Ready to begin?"

Saitama simply picked his nose and replied,"Yeah, sure."

Popuko`s nostrils flared up and she charged forward. She punched Saitama in the face.

Saitama, unaffected by the blow, simply flicked Popuko in the nose, causing her to crash into a nearby boulder. Popuko sat up, shook her head, and glared at the Caped Baldy.

She performed a flying kick that sent Saitama flying towards the sky. She then clenched her fist ,which grew cartoonishly large, and began to screech,"POWERFUL ANIME PUNCH!"

Saitama took note of this new move, and as he began falling towards the small girl, he reared his own signature punch.

Both fists collided, and the ridiculously powerful shockwave sent both opponents flying towards different dimensions.

Popuko landed in France, specifically in a massive breadstick bowl.

" _Wow, real creative, Mr. Story Nado._ ", thought Popuko in a sarcastic tone.

As she got out of the bowl, she muttered,"Stupid Saitama with his powerful punch."

She put an unnervingly realistic hand to her chin and thought,

"We both don`t have signs of exhaustion. There`s gotta be a way to defeat him!"

She looked at the breadsticks and as she grinned wickedly, she got an idea, a very awful, horrible idea...

* * *

Meanwhile, Saitama landed in a real life American superhero convention. Everyone looked at the Caped Baldy as he said,"Huh?"

"DUDES, IT`S ONE PUNCH MAN!", called out one spectator dressed like Mumen Rider.

"That`s an awesome cosplay dude!",said another dressed like _My Hero Academia_ `s Tsyuu Asui.

Saitama looked around confused, and looked around the room. There were literally hundreds of cosplayers looming around him, all based on a very popular anime or American comic book. One cosplayer especially took his attention, which looked like a female version of...

...himself.

Sweat beads dropped from his forehead as Saitama thought,"Ok, this is really weird..."

Saitama cleared his throat and asked,"Ok, oddly dressed cosplayers, where am I?"

A random Krillin cosplay spoke up,"Dude, you can't be serious! You're at HeroCon!"

Saitama quietly said, "Huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Story** **Nado here!**

 **Here is the fourth chapter to _Popuko v. Saitama_. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you guys by any chance seen a small 14-year old girl? She kinda looked like a chibi doll...",asked Saitama.

All of the cosplayers looked at one another with confusion.

What kind of 14-year old girl character was the Caped Baldy referring to? There were _millions_ of them!

Unless...

The Krillin cosplayer spoke up,"You mean Popuko from _Pop Team Epic_?"

Saitama reacted with confusion,"Huh? What are you talking about?"

A cosplayer dressed as Kirishima from _MHA_ immediately pulled out a large poster from his backpack.

The Caped Baldy gasped in shock. It was the short girl! Who was standing with her blue haired friend,

over the colorful title that read, _Pop Team Epic_.

Saitama scratched his bald head in confusion. " _Apparently_ ", thought Saitama, " _this girl was an anime character this whole time?"_

 _"Then again, people recognized me like I`m some sort of popular character. What kind of convention is this?!"_

As Saitama stood there wondering about his new dilemma, the woman dressed as him said,

"Um, dude, the girl`s standing right behind you."

Saitama slowly turned around and saw Popuko standing right behind him, wielding a bag full of breadsticks.

Popuko said,"Found you!" Popuko then bashed the Caped Baldy using one of the massive breadsticks she kept.

He was sent back flying and destroyed a nearby wall, accidentally wrecking any kind of fan poster and merchandise in sight.

Saitama regained his balance and chuckled,"So, you really were an anime character this whole time."

Popuko asked,"Yeah, and?"

"These cosplayers here recognized me as an anime character too. So, what I want to know is what the heck is going on."

Saitama took a deep breath and yelled out,

"BECAUSE WHATEVER IT IS, IT`S FANTASTIC! PEOPLE ACTUALLY THINK I`M POPULAR!"

Popuko laughed triumphantly,"You`re outside the fourth wall, Saitama."

Saitama cocked his head to the right in confusion.

Popuko explained, "When our fists collided, we were each sent to different dimensions. I was sent to the dimension where those little French _PTE_ shorts take place, while you were sent to a dimension outside the fourth wall, where we are both considered anime characters. The real world. Well, not the _real_ -real world, since Hero Con doesn't actually exist, but-"

" _I get it_.", interrupted Saitama, who stared at the massive anime and comic book posters, then looked at the cosplayers again.

He knew that he and Popuko had to return to their universe, for as much as he enjoyed the idea of people recognizing him, this dimension clearly wasn't used to actual super-powered fights. He also really didn't want Popuko to steal people`s attention, and then immediately be forgotten again.

"Let`s continue our battle, but let`s do this back in our dimension.", said Saitama.

Popuko nodded in response and stretched her arms, then asked,

"Oh, but before we begin, can we do that fist collision thing that started this whole little trip?"

Saitama replied,"Uh, sure."

Both combatants got into battle stances, and both stared at one another intently, wondering who would strike first.

Popuko ran forward, as did Saitama, and both held each of their fists back for a punch. Their fists collided once more, and both disappeared in a flash, leaving the cosplayers scratching their heads in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Story Nado here, and WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to the people who have been following this story!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it!**

 **So, without further ado, here...we...go!**

* * *

Both warriors returned to their home universe. They were in the heat of battle once more, and did not notice that they starting to create craters on the ground beneath them.

Popuko and Saitama dealt a series of fiery blows on one another.

Popuko dealt a very gigantic flaming kick towards Saitama, who dodged it.

Saitama retaliated by unleashing his powerful "Serious Series" level of punch, which sent Popuko flying all the way towards the sky.

As Popuko was about to regain her senses, the Caped Baldy performed another "Serious Punch", which sent her towards a nearby city.

Genos gasped and exclaimed,"Master is back!"

Pipimi shot him an annoyed look as if to say," _Seriously, you`re figuring this out now?"_

Popuko crashed into a building owned by a rather horrifying company...Takeshobo Enterprises.

You, the audience, will not be told exactly what happens afterwards, but all I, the narrator,

can say is that there was massive amounts of bloodshed in that building...which soon exploded afterwards.

"You done with being pretentious?", asked Popuko to the narrator, er, I mean, myself.

...Yes. Now please don`t hurt me.

Anyways, Saitama saw Popuko completely intact among the fiery wreckage of Takeshobo, and said,

"You really are strong. You going all out like this just for one little match..."

Popuko said while panting,"`Little match' is putting it very lightly!"

Saitama chuckled, then asked,"So, why did you really want to battle me, kid?"

Popuko stammered for a bit, then explained,"See, I thought you had a really stupid looking face-"

"MY HEAD IS NOT STUPID LOOKING!", interrupted Saitama.

"But, this...battle kinda changed my viewpoint of you. You`re actually pretty cool."

Saitama nodded and said,"Thanks."

Popuko pulled her bat from out of nowhere and said,"Welp, time to continue my weekly bashing on haters` fingers!"

She waved at Saitama and said, "I hope we battle again soon!" The Caped Baldy smiled and waved back.

She turned around and ran off into another part of the city.

Pipimi comically sped past Saitama, exclaiming,"Popuko! Wait for me!"

Saitama heard Genos approaching.

"Master, are you alright?",asked the young cyborg.

Saitama replied,"Yeah, we just finished the match. I think it`s a tie between me and the kid."

Genos nodded in affirmation, then asked,

"So where are we off to now, Master?"

Saitama replied,"To the supermarket."

Both heroes walked off towards their destination.

* * *

The End


End file.
